Appel de détresse
by Shade Bow aka Yumika
Summary: OS -Steve garde ce téléphone sur lui, il espère qu'il va s'allumer. Mais lorsqu'il le fait enfin, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Car rien n'a changé : Tony lui en veux. Alors Steve veut voir par lui-même ce qu'il en est. OS (pas de spoiler infinity war)


**Hello mes petits capitaines :)**

 **Comme promis l'OS arrive sur FFnet, après une semaine sur Wattpad :) Si vous ne voulez pas attendre, je vous invite à me suivre et puis aussi le compte qu'on a fait avec Kay là-bas. Les liens sont dans mon profil :) Sinon il faudra être patients :3**

 **Voici donc un petit OS de ma petite frustration de ne pas être aller vois Infinity War tout de suite :) J'espère que cela vous plaire.**

 **Kaylin a bien voulu relire pour chasser les fautes énormes. Toujours présente mon deuxième cerveau :)**

 **Bonne lecture et love sur vous 3**

* * *

 ** _Appel de détresse_**

Steve fixait la jungle devant lui et son cœur se fit un peu plus lourd, écrasé par la chaleur, par l'éloignement et le manque. Car tout ici lui rappelait à quel point il était loin de Tony, à quel point il était seul. Mais surtout, tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Bucky méritait d'être sauvé. Il devait se battre pour ses convictions. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais cela n'en était pas moins douloureux pour autant. Une vraie torture même…

Son regard se posa sur sa main, celle-là même qui avait arraché le réacteur ARC. Le cœur de son amant. Une obligation aussi car Tony ne se serait pas arrêté. Il n'aurait jamais pu, bien trop bercé dans la fureur de son passé. Tony avait affronté ses souvenirs et Steve aussi. Chacun avait choisit et ils se retrouvaient maintenant à des millions de kilomètres, seuls, sans la personne qui faisait battre leur cœur. Et tous les deux malheureux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait Steve. Il ne savait pas ce que Tony ressentait.

Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Est-ce que Tony avait du mal à trouver sa place dans ce désormais grand lit vide ? Est-ce qu'il était même toujours vide ? Tant de questions dont Steve n'avait pas la réponse. Il aurait pu se renseigner. Sa vie de renégat l'avait poussé à avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout. Mais la vérité était trop dure à affronter et surtout, il voulait que ça vienne de Tony. Il souhaitait l'apprendre de sa bouche si tout était vraiment terminé.

C'était pour ça que Steve gardait toujours ce téléphone sur lui. Chargé et toujours à portée de main. C'était pourtant un risque énorme. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chance de pouvoir appeler Tony à chaque seconde. Si bien sûr l'ingénieur n'avait pas jeté le téléphone. Steve n'y croyait pas un instant ceci dit. Tony n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que cela représentait en dehors de leur relation. Donc il devait toujours l'avoir.

Le Capitaine se sentait d'ailleurs pathétique à fixer pendant parfois des heures ce téléphone, le voyant briller, s'illuminer dans son esprit. Il avait imaginé la scène, il avait fait tous les scénarios qui se finissait bien ou mal. Il était prêt à tout. Il ne voulait qu'un contact. Entendre sa voix. Le voir sourire. Juste ça…

Steve cherchait le sommeil sur une paillasse au milieu d'une hutte dans le village. Il revenait d'une mission où il était parti avec T'Challa. Le soleil était pourtant encore haut mais Steve avait eu besoin de prendre un peu de repos. Dès que la lumière du téléphone s'alluma et fut bientôt suivit par quelques notes de pianos, Steve ouvrit grand les yeux et son bras attrapa si vivement l'objet qu'il se cogna contre le bois du lit. Peu importait. Car tout ce que voyait Steve, c'était ses quatre petites lettres : T.O.N.Y.

Il faillit s'étrangler en prenant une respiration alors qu'il ouvrait le clapet pour répondre.

—Tony ?

Mais ce fut un silence qui lui répondit ou plutôt une respiration basse, trop rapide que Steve put entendre.

—Tony ? répéta Steve comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

—Je suis trop con, grogna l'ingénieur et il sembla avoir l'intention de raccrocher.

—Non ! Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé, il y a un problème ? demanda aussitôt Steve en s'asseyant sur le lit, repoussant la couverture, prêt à partir le retrouver.

—Comme si cela t'intéressait, rumina l'ingénieur, amer. Ouais, il m'arrive quelque chose. On m'a arraché le cœur puis abandonné. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

Steve baissa piteusement la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire pour sa défense. Il aurait aimé que Tony comprenne de lui-même.

—Tony, tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix…

—Il baise bien ? Il arrive à te fournir ce que tu veux ? Tu me diras même avec un bras en moins, il a toujours une queue, une bouche et un cul.

—Tony, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça.

—Va te faire foutre Steve. Quoique ça doit être déjà fait…

Steve eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Tony avait raccroché. Il fit la manipulation pour le rappeler mais il ne put appuyer sur le dernier bouton. Tony le rejetait. Tony ne comprenait pas et lui-même avait envie de s'arracher le cœur à son tour. Il savait parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien de rappeler. Tony ne décrocherait pas, il avait surement même balancé l'objet bien loin de lui dans un accès de rage. Steve se laissa donc retomber dans le lit en serrant le téléphone contre son torse, incapable de faire autre chose pour l'instant.

Revenir ici était dangereux, impensable, mais il en avait besoin pour continuer. Juste l'apercevoir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Les mains au fond des poches, la capuche de son sweat sur la tête, Steve se trouvait devant la tour Avengers.

Il ne s'était jamais attaché à aux choses matérielles ou aux objets. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu ce luxe. D'abord pauvre, puis la guerre et finalement il avait été transporté dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne s'était attaché qu'à des personnes ou, à la limite, à son bouclier.

Non, il préférait les symboles. Et cette tour était le plus gros symbole. Celui de son amour, celui où il avait trouvé sa place pendant un long moment, où il avait pu être juste Steve, où il avait découvert Tony. Et surtout le lieu de naissance de leur amour et de la famille que les autres étaient devenus, avant tout ça.

Alors oui Steve ne s'attachait pas aux objets mais ce symbole, cette simple tour malmenée, était maintenant comme un pincement au cœur. Tout cela lui manquait tellement, mais ce n'était rien comparé au vide que Tony avait laissée en lui. Alors il était là, fixant le bêton comme si tout allait changer d'un coup.

Le destin sembla l'avoir entendu car il vit la décapotable de Tony arriver dans la rue et vouloir rentrer mais elle fut bloquée par un camion de livraison. Steve fit aussitôt un pas en avant, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il était là, Tony, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Sans doute en train de parler à Friday pour se sortir de là au plus vite.

Steve n'entendait pas sa voix mais ce n'était pas grave. Car il était là sous ses yeux. Avec des cernes évidement. Le capitaine se demanda immédiatement s'il dormait bien, s'il prenait soin de lui, s'il n'était pas retombé dans l'alcool. S'il l'aimait toujours…

Mais il resta là, sans bouger, savourant simplement la présence de son amour. Même si au bout d'une minute, Tony était rentré. Steve fixa la porte de garage pendant longtemps, trop longtemps puisqu'il se fit bousculer. Alors il repartit comme il était venu, toujours les mains dans les poches et la tête basse, avec une seule prière en lui : Que Tony aille bien.

Il y avait eu cet article dans la presse à scandale. « Tony Stark suicidaire ! ». Steve avait mis une alerte sur tout ce qui concernait Tony Stark ou Iron Man. Evidement Steve savait faire le tri entre les potins comme celui où Tony avait tellement d'amantes qu'on ne pouvait les compter ou celui ou il prenait de la drogue. Jusqu'à cet article « Tony Stark a été vu seul et prenant une grosse quantité de médicaments. » La différence avec tous les autres avait été la date à laquelle cela s'était produit. Celle de leur anniversaire. Celui où ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Habituellement, Tony faisait toujours venir un chef de restaurant à la tour et ils passaient la plus délicieuse des soirées, bien à l'abri dans leur mur. Mais pas cette fois. Steve aussi avait déprimé ce jour-là malgré l'entrain de T'Challa à le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Alors cet article, Steve y croyait. Il était donc revenu dès le lendemain. Passer les frontières si vite était encore plus risqué et entrer dans la tour lui demanda tout le savoir-faire de la sœur de T'Challa, Shuri. Mais il y était, dans le dernier étage de la tour, dans l'ombre, à attendre l'homme de sa vie.

Tony n'arriva que tard dans la nuit, ayant encore bien bu au vu de son pas bancal.

—Jarv… Commença-t-il. Friday ! Lumière ! Est-ce que ce sont des manières pour accueillir son créateur ! Tu devrais me glorifier, me chanter un hommage à chaque fois que je rentre.

—Est-ce une demande Monsieur ?

Tony soupira et jeta sa veste de costume sur le canapé. Steve ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau malgré ses cernes et son allure débraillée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas objectif mais l'essentiel était qu'il soit là et vivant.

Il n'hésita qu'une poignée de seconde avant de faire un pas en avant.

—Friday ne te comprend pas aussi bien que Jarvis.

Sans grand étonnement il vit Tony sursauter et se tourner vers lui. Si son regard fut surpris un temps, il se transforma en fureur rapidement.

—Friday, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

—Monsieur Rogers a toujours été le bienvenu, monsieur.

—Quoi ?!

—Ne lui en veux pas. J'ai utilisé un moyen détourné pour entrer, tempéra aussitôt Steve en levant les mains en signe de paix.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, attaqua aussitôt Tony.

—Voir si tu vas bien…

L'ingénieur s'en étrangla.

—Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Toi, tu veux savoir si je vais bien ?! Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Quoi, ton petit pote le tueur n'était pas d'humeur alors t'es venu voir si ton ex n'était pas mort.

Steve sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux car Tony venait de le dire. _Ex_. Il était clair que pour lui, c'était finit. Il tenta donc d'obtenir l'information pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici.

—Est-ce que tu as tenté de te suicider le jour de notre anniversaire ?

Cela eut au moins le mérite de couper Tony dans son élan puisqu'il se détourna de lui.

—Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…

Le fait qu'il ne blague pas ou ne dise pas une ânerie sur le suicide signifiait qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Steve avait eu raison.

—Est-ce parce que c'était notre anniversaire ?

Le regard noir que Steve se reçut fut une parfaite réponse.

—Dégage ! Toi et tous tes bons sentiments mielleux !

—Ils ne sont pas mielleux. Je t'aime toujours…

Steve avait vu le coup arriver. Il aurait pu parer, le rendre ou même encore l'arrêter mais non. Steve estimait que Tony était dans son bon droit et le laissa atteindre son but. Un coup de poingqui leur fit d'ailleurs mal à tous les deux.

Steve pour ses sentiments et Tony pour la peau dure de Steve.

—Putain, jura Tony en se tenant la main.

—Te faire mal ne changera pas la vérité Tony.

—Tu veux parler de celle où ton copain a assassiné mes parents où celle où tu as voulu me tuer ?

Steve recula comme s'il venait de se prendre un autre coup. Et bien plus fort celui-là.

—Non, je voulais juste t'arrêter. Tu avais perdu la tête.

—Oses-tu dire que c'est ma faute ?

—Non Tony. On a été manipulé. Je… Tu me manques aussi. Je pense à toi tout le temps.

—Le mensonge te va mieux que je ne le pensais !

—Ce n'est pas un mensonge !

—Dégage Rogers ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Toi et ton pote sans bras !

Steve fronça les sourcils et tenta le tout pour le tout en l'enlaçant.

—Non, Steve, dégage.

Mais Steve voulait en avoir le cœur net alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, gémissant dès le premier contact. C'était si bon de le retrouver, de le sentir contre lui, même son odeur de mécanique lui avait manqué.

Tony donna un coup sur le torse alors que de l'autre main, il agrippait la nuque pour renforcer le baiser. Ce fut même lui qui mêla sa langue à la sienne pour grogner un peu plus. De tous les feux de l'enfer dans lesquels Tony pensait un jour mourir, cela n'avait jamais été si bon.

—Tony, gémit Steve en serrant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

—La ferme, répondit Tony en le ramenant contre lui.

Tant pis pour ses sentiments, tant pis si Tony le regrettait après. Pour l'instant, il en voulait encore. Il l'avait beaucoup trop rêvé. Le goût, la texture, tout, il désirait tout de Steve. Et maintenant.

Alors il le repoussa en arrière, sans aucune douceur. Ses doigts enlevèrent la capuche avant d'aller jouer dans la barbe fournie. Ça aussi c'était une surprise. Bien que beaucoup trop sexy pour que Tony y résiste plus. Comme s'il avait un jour réussi à résister à Steve. Peu importait ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il était si faible face à cet homme.

Pour se venger, il le poussa sur la table derrière lui, la même sur laquelle il avait fait tant de brief avec les Avengers, tant de repas avec eux. Mais là tout de suite, il assit Steve dessus, sachant pertinemment que c'était uniquement parce que celui-ci le voulait bien. Cela l'agaça un peu plus et lui arracha le teeshirt.

—Tony, gémit le capitaine en essayant de lui prendre le visage pour l'apaiser.

Mais Tony lui mordit la bouche et s'acharna à enlever son pantalon.

—Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il l'allongeait rudement.

Il s'appuya sur chacun de ses poignets, pour venir manger la peau du torse offerte, incapable de se calmer. Steve se cambra contre lui, heureux de le sentir enfin le toucher, le retrouver contre lui, sa chaleur. Ses jambes vinrent même l'entourer pour le ramener à lui.

—Encore.

Tony lui mordit un téton perlé, son érection se frottait contre la sienne. Bordel, c'était si délicieux de retrouver ce corps ferme, ce souffle haché. Tony avait presque envie de pleurer de bonheur. Ses mains lâchèrent Steve pour reprendre leur chemin. L'une se glissa sur la gorge pour que Steve ne bouge pas, alors que l'autre se glissait dans le pantalon ouvert pour le caresser fermement.

—Tony !

Steve laissa sa tête taper contre la table, les yeux fermés, complètement offert. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que Tony lui pardonne, il serait plus qu'heureux de le satisfaire. Tony finit par lui arracher son pantalon et cracha dans ses doigts avant venir caresser aussitôt son entrée.

—Tu dois encore être prêt pour lui, s'agaça Tony en entrant un doigt lui.

—Non, Tony ! Juste toi !

—Arrête de mentir, grogna Tony en resserrant sa main sur sa gorge. Regarde-moi ça, tu es si excité.

Tony aurait dû prendre son temps pour le préparer comme à chaque fois, le faire avec tendresse, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait marquer Steve. Que celui-ci s'en souvienne encore lorsqu'il partirait. Car il savait que Steve repartirait. Et cela le mettait en rage. Alors il tira à deux mains les cuisses musclés, pour l'amener au bord de la table et entra d'un coup en lui. Ils grognèrent à l'unisson, pour des raisons différentes. Steve avait mal, mais il ne voulait pas l'arrêter car Tony était là. Enfin.

Tony, lui, regarda la douleur se peindre sur les traits innocents de son amant et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir ? Bordel, était-il un connard à ce point-là ? La seconde d'après, niché en Steve jusqu'à la garde, il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

—Pourquoi ? geignit-il en se cachant derrière sa main.

Steve se redressa difficilement en position assise et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte forte, le cœur tout aussi brisé.

—Chut, tout va bien Tony. Je suis là. Respire.

—Non, tu vas repartir. Disparaitre. Avec lui…

Et rien que l'idée donnait à Tony envie de crever un peu plus.

—Tony, c'est toi que j'aime. Bucky n'est pas mon amant. Et il ne le sera jamais. C'est toi que j'aime ! Pour toujours ! dit presque durement le capitaine en lui prenant le visage.

—Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il douloureusement. J'en peux plus de te savoir avec lui.

—Tony, gémit Steve à son tour. Je pense à toi chaque jour, je te guette partout, j'aimerai revenir près de toi. Tu me manques tellement. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Pardon.

Les larmes de Steve se mêlèrent à celle de Tony sans qu'il ne se retienne. Cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec le sexe, comme en témoignait leurs érections disparues. Non, c'était enfin la discussion à cœur ouvert dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Pour crever l'abcès qui avait secoué le monde entier. Tout comme le leur. Leur univers à eux deux.

—Tu m'as abandonné…

—Je suis désolé, répondit Steve de la même voix brisée.

—Je voulais te prendre le bouclier comme tu m'avais arraché le cœur.

—Je sais…

—Comment on en est arrivé là ?

—Je ne sais pas. J'ai rêvé de notre lit pendant des jours. Pour te retrouver, tout retrouver.

Tony releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu aussi triste que le sien. Le même désespoir présent chez les deux hommes. Brisé d'avoir dû se battre pour leurs convictions, leurs idéaux. Et oublier leur amour, leur vie ensemble, leurs sentiments.

—Je t'aime, déclara soudainement Steve. Je n'aime que toi.

Tony fut incapable de dire que lui aussi tellement sa gorge était nouée et il reprit sa bouche avec passion. Pour se prouver qu'il était toujours là. Contre lui. Chez lui.

—Dis-moi qu'il n'est rien…

—Bucky n'est que mon ami. Je te le jure. C'est tellement douloureux d'être loin de toi.

—J'ai mal, Steve. Si mal…

Tony se laissa enfin aller dans les bras de son amant qui le berça tendrement. Il embrassa son front, son visage, leurs larmes mêlées. Tout pour le réconforter. C'était un supplice de voir Tony dans cet état. Si seul, si désemparé. Comme lui.

Steve lui répéta qu'il l'aimait encore et encore. Car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Tout ce qu'il avait pour le rassurer. Tony finit par reprendre sa bouche, avec plus d'amour.

—Je t'aime.

—Je sais. Je suis désolé, répondit Steve en répondant avec fièvre à son baiser.

—Je ne veux plus jamais que cela recommence…

—On va tout faire pour. Je te le promets. Tony je t'aime.

—Moi aussi, dit enfin Tony avec douleur. Moi aussi…

Steve en gémit de plaisir, heureux de l'entendre avant de recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes. Il voulait oublier qu'il allait devoir repartir. Il voulait effacer ses mois sans Tony. Il voulait juste un moment à eux. Alors il reprit cette bouche, ce corps contre le sien pour tout effacer.

Tony ne réfléchit pas davantage non plus, Steve était là, dans le creux de ses bras et c'était fantastique. Il répondit donc avec la même fougue, son cœur battait de nouveau comme pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été arraché. Oui, seul Steve savait le réanimer, lui faire du bien et surtout lui faire tout oublier. Ses bras se refermèrent sur lui et ce fut avec plus de douceur qu'il se mit à le caresser cette fois. Pour le savourer, le déguster. Steve lui gémit doucement. Sa main venant s'accrocher dans les cheveux fous du brun avec envie.

—Tony, gémit-il de nouveau.

Comme avant, réalisa Tony avec joie. Il ne lui faisait plus mal. Il voulait juste l'aimer encore, comme avant. Oui. Eux, tout simplement. Steve se mordit les lèvres et se mit aussi à l'embrasser sur chaque morceau de peau qui passait à sa portée. Bientôt gêné par les vêtements de Tony qu'il enleva avec trop d'entrain, il déchira un bouton ou deux avant de gémir. Tony, toujours en lui, retrouvait son érection et c'était délicieux de le sentir grossir doucement.

L'ingénieur lui griffa les reins avant de glisser sur ses fesses pour s'enfoncer dans un mouvement presque trop délicat en venant prendre sa bouche.

—Je t'aime, répéta Steve en s'enroulant autour de lui. Encore.

Il n'y avait plus de douleurs, plus de souffrances. Juste de la douceur et de la tendresse. Et beaucoup d'amour et de plaisir. Ça c'était Tony et Steve. Juste eux. Steve se cambra vers lui, pour l'encourager. La douleur d'avant oubliée, il voulait que Tony le prenne comme jamais. Pour en garder la sensation pendant longtemps. Tony grogna et bougea plus fermement comprenant cette envie car il avait la même. Il voulait entendre Steve crier son plaisir et faire de même. Alors il donna un coup plus profond, puis encore un autre en venant mordre ses lèvres.

Steve geignit et s'allongea de nouveau sur la table, attira Tony au-dessus et serra ses cuisses autour de lui pour l'avoir encore plus près. Tony sourit, venant mordiller son cou, alors que ses mains agrippaient les hanches pour le pénétrer plus profondément.

—Tony, c'est si bon, gémit le capitaine. Tony !

—Steve, sourit le brun en venant butiner ses lèvres.

Il trouva la main du blond pour enlacer leurs doigts ensemble sur la table alors qu'il donnait plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements. C'était si délicieux, si savoureux. Mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps. L'orgasme les menaçaient tous les deux alors que Steve accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Tony lâcha sa hanche pour prendre l'érection du blond et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils jouissent presque dans un orgasme simultané qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce, les laissant essoufflés et tremblants. La main dans les cheveux bruns se glissa sur la nuque de Tony pour le ramener toujours à sa bouche, pour l'embrasser encore.

—Je t'aime.

Tony sourit, lâcha enfin le sexe de Steve pour essuyer sa main sur le jean qui barrait encore ses cuisses puis caressa ensuite le visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir après tout ce temps. Et d'en retomber amoureux encore fois. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas que son physique, Steve était tellement plus qu'un corps, c'était pour ça qu'il avait si mal vécu d'être séparé de lui.

—Tu vas encore repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve ferma péniblement ses yeux, confirmant la crainte de Tony.

—Attend encore un peu, demanda le blond en le bâillonnant de sa langue.

Il voulait encore quelques minutes comme ça, à savourer, sentir la semence de Tony en lui, son odeur. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Il serait bien resté comme ça, sur cette table qui s'était réchauffé à son contact, avec Tony entre ses cuisses pendant des jours, des siècles même.

Tony se redressa légèrement, logé en lui, pour caresser le ventre, effleurant une épaule, sa hanche, tout pour le goûter toujours plus. Steve se laissa faire alangui sur la table avant de se décider enfin à s'assoir. Il gémit presque de tristesse en le laissant sortir mais l'embrassa encore une fois en l'enlaçant.

—Je suis toujours recherché Tony. Je ne peux pas rester, tu le sais bien.

—C'est pour aller le rejoindre ? demanda-t-il aussitôt avec une grimace.

—Non. Vraiment Tony. Je vais le retrouver évidement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est mon ami, au même titre que Rodney pour toi par exemple.

—Je pourrais arranger ça, pour ton arrestation…

Steve sourit et déposa un autre baiser avant de se cacher dans son cou.

—Non, Tony. Cela t'apporterait trop de problème. Je ne serais jamais bien loin tu sais. Si tu acceptes de me revoir, je…

—Evidement que je veux te revoir, coupa Tony dans un grognement en tirant sur la barbe pour l'amener à son visage avant qu'il ne sourit, amusé. J'ai envie de savoir ce que cela ferait de sentir cette barbe sur mon érection et de la badigeonner de sperme.

—Tony, reprocha Steve.

Pourtant le capitaine sentit un frisson passer ses reins. Parce que cela voulait dire que Tony était prêt à reprendre leur histoire. Et cela faisait battre son cœur comme un petit oiseau qui vivait son premier vol.

L'ingénieur l'enlaça fortement, venant mordre encore ses lèvres avec un soupir.

—Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

—Je n'en ai pas envie. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour que je rentre. Tu pourras toujours m'appeler sur le portable. Il est constamment sur moi.

—Est-ce que tu me proposerais du sexe par téléphone ?

—Arrête de te cacher dernière des blagues vaseuses Tony. Cela me fait aussi mal qu'à toi. Bientôt on pourra se retrouver et passer des jours dans ce chalet à la montagne, comme la dernière fois.

—Cela serait tellement bien…

C'était un petit voyage qu'ils s'étaient accordés, peu de temps avant leur déchirement. Tony avait un cottage au milieu de nulle part, dans les montagnes, avec une grange où il pouvait bricoler tranquillement, tout en regardant Steve qui coupait du bois ou dessinait sous le balcon de la maison. Un moment simple, qui avait plu à Steve, loin de toute la technologie et lui avait apporter la tranquillité qui lui manquait souvent et avait permis à Tony de souffler aussi, tout en profitant de Steve dans la plus stricte intimité, loin des autres Avengers ou même de ses entreprises. Oui, c'était un bon souvenir.

—Bientôt Tony, je t'en fais la promesse, assura Steve avec cet aplomb qui lui servait pour commander les autres.

L'ingénieur était incapable d'y résister non plus. Il hocha donc la tête, en venant chercher encore ses lèvres, puis soupira.

—Je te jure que si tu le laisses te toucher, je…

Steve le coupa d'un autre baiser vorace et lui sourit.

—Je t'aime Tony. Et je te le répèterais à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.

—Je veux que tu restes.

—Je sais… Je suis désolé. J'essayerai de revenir bientôt.

—On pourrait se donner rendez-vous quelque part.

—Je ne te dirais pas où je suis.

—Je sais. Mais je pensais simplement à un endroit moins dangereux pour toi. Juste ça.

—D'accord. On verra ça la prochaine fois alors.

—Quand je t'appellerai, c'est ça ?

Steve hocha la tête et l'embrassa encore.

—On va y arriver Tony. On peut survivre à cela. Ensemble.

Tony sourit parce qu'il avait envie d'y croire aussi. Alors après un dernier baiser, il finit par se reculer pour aider Steve à se rhabiller.

—Je vais devoir repartir pendant qu'il fait encore nuit.

Tony préféra ne pas répondre, ferma son pantalon et alla plutôt se servir un verre.

—Ne bois pas trop, soupira Steve en revenant vers lui.

—Je verrais ce que je peux faire…

—Tony…

—Ne m'en demande pas trop.

Steve le tourna vers lui, l'œil sévère.

—Tu n'es pas tout seul Tony ! Pense un peu aux autres.

—Mais ce n'est pas toi.

Et cela brisa un peu plus le cœur de Steve qui l'attira encore contre lui.

—Je vais arranger les choses, je te promets. Et appelle-moi autant de fois que tu en as besoin.

—D'accord. Allez. Vas-y. Je ne peux pas te regarder partir. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

—Je t'aime, glissa encore une fois Steve.

Il prit le temps de l'embrasser longuement et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il s'en alla comme il était venu. Dans l'ombre. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'avoir éclairci la situation entre eux, mais être de nouveau séparé était dur. Alors ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il rentra au Wakanda.

Les jours se passèrent sans que Steve n'ait eu l'impression que cela avait changé. Comme un rêve qu'il avait imaginé, fantasmé. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne s'allume encore, déclenchant encore le cœur du capitaine.

—Steve ? appela Tony lorsqu'il décrocha. Je veux te voir.

Et le blond se sentit de nouveau vivant.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous aussi vous les voyez comme ça?**


End file.
